


Teasers for Whiskey and Honeysuckle

by PopsicleToes33



Category: Miss Scarlet and the Duke (TV 2020)
Genre: Crime Drama, F/M, Masterpiece Theatre, Miss Scarlet and the Duke - Freeform, Victorian Crime Drama, pbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopsicleToes33/pseuds/PopsicleToes33
Summary: A separate page just for teasers for working chapters of my fan story "Whiskey and Honeysuckle," part of the "Miss Scarlet and the Duke" fandom.
Relationships: Eliza Scarlet and William "Duke" Wellington (Miss Scarlet and the Duke)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Teasers for Whiskey and Honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

> Eeps! 
> 
> I'm about midway through Chapter 1 (since this is the first chapter after the prologue), and I'm squealing with excitement so far. It will definitely have some fun, bantering moments, and we get to see what our beloved Scarlet has been up to since helping solve her father's murder case. 
> 
> I hope to have this next installment up by end of this weekend. Just have to get through a change in scenes, but I'm getting there. And of course my best ideas come whilst I'm in the shower, driving the car, washing dishes or doing other things with my hands that don't allow me to actually type things out while the ideas are in my head. Why is that? 
> 
> Where do you get your best ideas?

There he stood in his polished boots and Savile Row suit, arms across his chest, his sag-jowled, ruddy-cheeked visage expressing nothing but the acutest disdain for her person. She recognized the look, one of abject loathing and condescension, and as was her usual wont in matters when faced with incivility, attempted to rebuff the scowling lout by lifting her chin and offering a polite “Good day...."

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh. Who do we think she's talking to? Someone we know? Someone new? And what does he want from her?


End file.
